Métamorphose (défi Halloween 2017)
by Paopu Kudamono
Summary: Un OS en parallèle des Coeurs Brisés. [TW : viol, meurtre, inceste, maladie mentale] Découvrez ce qu'il s'est un temps passé dans la tête du silencieux Roxas...


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **J'ai participé au défi Halloween des geôliers de FR, et voici ma participation! j'espère que c'est dans le thème et que ça vous plaira.**

 **si cet OS se veut dans la "continuité" des Coeurs Brisés, il peut se lire complètement indépendamment. *love***

 **En attendant vos retours!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le miroir ne renvoie pas l'effet escompté.

D'ailleurs, si vous aviez demandé à ma mère comment me décrire il y a quelques années de cela, elle vous aurait dit : « Oh, Roxas est un ange ! si doux, si gentil, et si silencieux… ». Elle aurait ensuite enchaîné sur son refrain habituel de « Je ne comprends vraiment pas les mères qui ont des difficultés avec leurs enfants. Enfin, à la maison, c'est mon époux qui s'occupe de la discipline, alors c'est vrai que je ne pose pas vraiment de questions ! »

Et à raison. Si elle posait des questions à 'Papa', elle devait raconter à tous ceux qui demandaient qu'elle fût tombée dans les escaliers ou qu'elle avait malencontreusement marché dans une porte.

Pauvre sotte.

Elle avait été stupide, de rester avec Cid après être tombée enceinte. Elle avait été stupide de rester avec lui après qu'il l'ait forcé pour la première fois au devoir conjugal.

« Mon époux s'occupe de la discipline » … Elle aurait dû me sauver, quand il m'a forcé pour la première fois à un devoir qui ne m'incombait pas.

J'avais le droit, je méritais d'être sauvé. Après tout, j'étais un garçon « si doux, si gentil, si silencieux ». Grâce à la discipline de Papa, sans doute.

Aujourd'hui, le miroir est déformé. Il renvoie une image de moi… Qui n'est pas moi. Il renvoie une image brisée et fissurée, et à chaque fois que je me regarde, il y a des ombres et des formes floues dans mon dos. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus rien du garçon chétif que j'étais.

Peut-être que je m'étais déjà transformé, bien avant d'être ici ? Peut-être que ma métamorphose avait eu lieu ce jour-là… ?

Je m'en rappelle, mais les souvenirs sont flous, distordus.

Je me souviens de Cid, qui était rentré dans ma chambre, bien après l'heure de mon couvre-feu. Je me souviens des pleurs de maman, de l'autre côté du mur, dans sa chambre. J'imaginais qu'elle était alors dans son lit, les cuisses en sang, comme moi à chaque fois, après qu'il ait fini. J'imaginais qu'elle se roulait en boule, sous une couverture, comme je le faisais.

Il puait l'alcool et le tabac à pipe. Une odeur âpre, sèche et aigre. Il chantonnait à voix basse, rendu guilleret et insouciant par l'alcool, une de ces chansons de marin qu'il aimait tant.

Il s'était assis sur mon lit et son petit jeu sordide avait commencé. « Roxas… » Sa voix était chantante, moquant ma souffrance à venir. J'avais envie de vomir et de me cacher, de partir pleurer avec Maman, loin de ce monstre. « Roxas… » Sa voix était presque douce, aimante. Et avec le recul, je le savais, pleine de désir répugnant et inconcevable.

Et puis sa voix avait été remplacée par le silence. Une main était venue caresser mon corps. Et puis sa bouche avait rejoint la répugnante dance qu'il croyait avoir le droit de faire sur mon corps.

Et comme toutes les nuits avant celle-ci, il s'attendait à ce que j'aime ça, à ce que je prenne du plaisir. Et comme toutes les nuits avant celle-ci, j'aurai dû me laisser faire.

Mais, cette fois-là, cette conscience dans ma tête avait parlé plus fort, comme une pulsion lancinante à l'arrière de mon crâne. Ce soir-là, en rentrant de l'école, j'avais aidé ma mère à faire la cuisine, et sans vraiment que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'avais attrapé un des petits couteaux pliables, qui avaient la préférence de mon géniteur, et je l'avais caché dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Et en montant faire mes devoirs, dans la même soirée, j'avais caché mon trésor sous l'oreiller, et puis, plutôt que de faire les exercices pour l'école, je m'étais regardé dans le miroir.

J'y avais vu l'enfant de onze ans, que j'étais alors. Mais j'y avais vu aussi le héros que je voulais devenir. J'allais faire pour ma mère ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait pour moi. J'allais la sauver. L'arracher des griffes du monstre immonde qui lui servait de mari. J'allais lui donner une chance pour une nouvelle vie, sans violence, sans montre de bouteille vide sous son lit ou dans ses draps. J'allais être un héros.

Et puis, dans mon reflet, plein d'espoir fou et libérateur, il y avait la présence lourde en encombrante de la peur. Et de cette envie dans le fond de ma tête. Cette envie terrible, comme une petite voix traînante qui susurrait des mots doux pleins de mort et de perdition. Une envie irrésistible, qui me parlait de liberté dans le sang et de joie dans la mort.

C'était peut-être à cet instant précis que la métamorphose a eu lieu.

Ou était-ce lorsque la lame a déchiré sa chair ? Transperçant sa peau et lacérant ses muscles ?

Tout ce que je saurai dire, c'est que j'avais été libéré dans son dernier soupir. Plus d'interruptions nocturnes, plus de mains semblables à des griffes sur et dans mon corps.

J'avais été libéré, dans le hurlement strident de ma mère, lorsqu'elle a trouvé son cadavre, avachi sur moi.

J'avais eu comme une renaissance, dans les larmes amères et terrifiées de maman, lorsqu'elle a exigé en hurlant que je m'explique.

Maman avait appelé la police, elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup, sans arrêt. Et puis, pendant des mois, un procès, j'avais dû affronter les gens, les cris de ma mère et je ne comprenais pas. Je l'avais sauvé après tout.

Je l'avais arraché des mains d'un monstre. Et finalement, elle n'y avait pas eu la moindre émotion dans son regard épuisé lorsque le juge a décidé de m'envoyer au manoir Oblivion, un institut psychiatrique très connu sur tout le territoire.

Une fois dans cet endroit, ma mère n'est plus venue me voir que quelques fois. La première fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de mon père. La fois d'après, elle avait rencontré un autre homme, et la troisième, je rencontrais mes petits frères, tous les trois adorables et si différents de moi… de vrais petits anges. Xion m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne me considérait plus comme son fils.

Quelque chose en moi s'était alors brisé. Et Marluxia, mon psychiatre avait dit que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie choc. Je me souviens juste du moment où il m'avait filé des médicaments, et de celui où je me suis réveillé ligoté et mon corps cuisant de douleur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'étais plus « un ange ». je n'étais plus « si doux, si gentil, si silencieux »… Non, dorénavant, j'étais ' _malade_ ', ' _monstrueux_ ' et ' _inhumain'_.

A part pour Marston, qui lui semblait me voir comme une putain de victime qu'il rêvait de détruire. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui me détruise, plutôt que d'avoir à subir l'odeur insoutenable du sperme, de la sueur, du sang de mon propre père.

Non, merci. Jamais plus.

* * *

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée, j'espère que vous aussi! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **~paopu**


End file.
